This invention relates to highly conductive non-stringy adhesive hydrophilic gels and medical electrode assemblies adapted for application adhesively to the skin to provide electrical contact therewith.
Medical electrodes comprising, as a conductive member interfacing with the skin of a patient, a sheet or film of a hydrophilic gel are well known in the art. Hydrogel sheets adapted for use in medical electrode-related applications are commercially produced by Promeon, a Division of Medtronic, Inc. (Brooklyn Center, Minn.); Valley-labs, Inc., a Division of Pfizer (Boulder, Colo.) Biostim, Inc. (Princeton, N.J.); Lectec Corp. (Eden Prairie, Minn.); and Conmed (Utica, N.M.).
Numerous U.S. patents disclose hydrophilic gels and medical electrodes employing them. The following illustrate the early state of the prior art.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,357,930 (electrically conductive transparent films comprising a polymeric matrix in gel form, a plasticizer therefor, an ionized electrolyte soluble in the plasticizer, and an ionizable solvent, e.g., solid polyvinyl alcohol, glycerine, lithium chloride and silica).
U.S. Pat. No. 3,911,906 (electrode with skin interfacing film of a pressure sensitive adhesive containing fine electrically conductive particles, e.g., an acrylic copolymer containing carbon powder).
U.S. Pat. No. 3,993,049 (electrode comprising a pliant patch of a formaminated material covered on the side adapted to be placed on the skin with a salt-containing adhesive).
U.S. Pat. No. 3,994,302 (stimulating electrode in which the skin contacting element is an ion-exchange material, e.g., a vinyl pyridine grafted to a polyethylene base).
U.S. Pat. No. 3,998,215 claims an electrically conductive pad which employs a hydrogel impregnated with a fibrous carrier. The polymers disclosed herein as operable require a chemical cross-linking agent. The commercial version thereof sold by the patentee (Minnesota Mining and Manufacturing Co.) has poor skin adhesion and contains bubbles (the latter presumably due to the viscosity of the starting gel and/or the technique employed to impregnate the fibrous carrier with the starting polymer solution). Bubbles in the conductive pad are undesirable because they create local areas of altered electrical properties.
Since the issuance of U.S. Pat. No. 3,998,215, numerous other patents employing a hydrophilic gel as an electrically conducting means which interfaces with the skin of the patient have issued. The following are illustrative of such patents.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,008,721 (tape electrode comprising a skin-contacting layer of adhesive material, e.g., acrylic copolymer).
U.S. Pat. No. 4,054,714 (electrically conductive adhesive useful for binding together surfaces of electronic devices, comprising a polymeric binder, conductive particles whose surfaces are a noble metal and a normally liquid polyhydric alcohol).
U.S. Pat. No. 4,067,342 (tape electrode for transmission of electrical signals into the body through the skin employing a tape having a surface of a conductive material combined with an adhesive e.g., acrylic polymer adhesive, and a second surface with the conductive material comprising a magnetic substance.)
U.S. Pat. No. 4,094,822 (electrode having a cup, which is taped to the skin, containing a semi-solid adhesive polymeric material, e.g., a mixture of polyvinyl alcohol, boric acid, CMC, glycerol and water and an electrolyte, e.g., AgCl or a zinc salt).
U.S. Pat. No. 4,066,078 (electrode with a skin interfacing film having adhesive, plastic and hydrophilic properties, e.g., produced from an interpolymer comprising (a) 10-90 parts of an ester of an .alpha., .beta.-olefinically unsaturated carboxylic acid and a mono- or polyhydric alcohol; (b) 90-10 parts of an .alpha., .beta.-olefinically unsaturated comonomer; and (c) at least 0.02 parts of a cross-linking agent comprising a difunctional monomer.)
U.S. Pat. No. 4,092,985 (disposable electrode comprising an elastically stretchable layer of water permeable porous webbing permeated with a high water content liquid or semi-solid conductive medium).
U.S. Pat. No. 4,109,648 (electrode assembly comprising a self-supporting body of hydrogel, e.g., hydroxyethyl methacrylate polymerized with ammonium persulfate and sodium metabisulphite around graphite fiber).
U.S. Pat. No. 4,125,110; Re. 31,454 (electrode comprising as a skin interfacing substrate, a colloidal dispersion of a naturally occurring hydrophilic polysaccharide such as karaya, and a salt in an alcohol as a continuous phase).
U.S. Pat. No. 4,141,366 (electrode for transmitting electrical signals through the skin employing a normally "dry" adhesive which is activated at the time of application by a suitable solvent).
U.S. Pat. No. 4,273,135 (an essentially dry electrode employing as the conductive interface a cohesive, conformable, nonionic hydrophilic synthetic polymer plasticized with a monomer, e.g., glycerol. The electrode is applied to abraded skin wet with normal saline solution or water). This patent contains a detailed description of prior art electrodes in addition to those described and claimed (herein).
U.S. Pat. No. 4,274,420 (an electrode similar to U.S. Pat. No. 4,125,110 in which the adhesive substrate comprises a karaya gum matrix supporting an electrically conductive fluid).
U.S. Pat. No. 4,300,575 (an electrode with a conductive element composed of karaya, carbon black, isopropyl alcohol and karaya gum conductive solution).
U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,317,278; 4,318,746 and 4,362,165 electrodes comprising an annulus of foam with an electrode gel in the central region of the annulus, which gel is the subject of U.S. Pat. No. 4,318,746 and is composed of two polymers, one of which is hot water soluble, e.g., kappa carrageenan, and the other is not, e.g., hydroxypropylmethylcellulose, and which contains a potassium salt to enhance the gel's conductivity.
U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,365,634; 4,393,584; and 4,522,211 (electrodes with adhesive layer secured to a semi-flexible plastic-like sheet, and formed from a known electrically conductive adhesive, e.g., Johnson & Johnson Co.'s "Bioadhesive", disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,066,078, or in U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,008,721; 3,998,215; 3,993,049; and 3,911,906; preferably a hydrophilic material disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,822,238, 4,156,066 and 4,156,067).
U.S. Pat. No. 4,383,529 (iontophoretic electrode device with a semi-solid hydrophilic hydrated gel formed, e.g., from agar, a protein or a synthetic polymer, e.g., methyl cellulose).
U.S. Pat. No. 4,458,696 (TENS electrode with an extensible inter facing layer of up to 10 mils thickeners comprised of a carrier portion coated with an electrically conductive adhesive, preferably a 75:25 butyl acrylate-acrylic acid copolymer neutralized with methyl diethanolamine to which are added a water-soluble plasticizer and tackifier, as described in U.S. Pat. No. 3,065,770).
U.S. Pat. No. 4,515,162 (electrode pad comprising a tacky crosslinked hydrogel adhered to an electrode terminal plate, e.g., a polyacrylic acid and a polyacrylic acid salt, water, and a compound containing at least two epoxy groups, as cross-linking component, and optionally a tackifier, e.g., glycerine, propylene glycol or polyethylene glycol, an electrolyte material, e.g., sodium chloride or potassium chloride, a pH controlling agent, a flexibility imparting agent, an antifungal agent, and the like).
U.S. Pat. No. 4,524,087 (electrode with a conductive adhesive thereon which is swellable, dermally-nonirritating conformable, coadhesive, ionic hydrophilic polymer, e.g., produced by UV polymerizing a mixture consisting of triethyleneglycol-bis-methacrylate dissolved in acrylate acid to which is added glycerol and potassium hydroxide in water, using a free radical initiator to initiate polymerization, e.g., a photoinitiator).
U.S. Pat. No. 4,543,958 (electrodes with conductive adhesive film comprising a naturally occurring karaya gum, e.g., available in sheet form from Lectec Corp. or as described in U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,357,930; 3,993,049; 4,066,078; and 4,141,366).
Furthermore, hydrophilic gels are crosslinked polyethylene oxide polymers described in U.S. Pat. Nos.3,264,202; 3,419,006; 3,898,143; 3,993,551; 3,993,552; 3,993,553 and 3,900,378. These references do not disclose hydrogels with the unique characteristics of the present invention.
U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,750,482 and 4,699,146, both issued to Sieverding, describe irradiated poly(vinyl pyrrolidone) formulations to yield hydrophilic elastomeric adhesives. The conductive formulations contain low molecular weight (300-600 MW) polyethylene glycols as plasticizers for the adhesives and require high doses of irradiation to achieve preferred results. The non-stringy characteristic of the present invention is not disclosed.
U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,684,558 and 4,706,680, both issued to Keusch et al., describe tacky adhesive poly(ethylene oxide) gels which may be formulated to also be conductive. The hydrophilic PEO solutions are crosslinked by irradiation. These references also disclose the utility of polyvinyl pyrrolidone as the crosslinked polymer and include an example of PVP (MW=360,000) in a conductive formulation. Like the Sieverding references, cited above, these patents do not disclose or teach the desirable characteristics possible in the present invention.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,593,053, issued to Jevne et al., describe hydrophilic gel compositions including those comprises of PVP and poly(vinyl alcohol). Chemical crosslinking agents are used, however. Likewise, U.S. Pat. No. 4,192,827, issued to Mueller et al., describes hydrophilic gels which utilize relatively exotic comonomers or copolymers which are not indicatively crosslinked.
Although there exists many examples of conductive hydrophilic gels, none embody the unique combination of properties disclosed herein. In particular, previous gels may have had tacky, adhesive, cohesive, or sticky characteristics useful in self-adhesive applications. These hydrogels, when applied to the skin of a human subject, can be extremely sticky and gluey such that most individuals compare the sensation associated with their use with coming into contact with a freshly used piece of chewing gum. This sensation is particularly evident and uncomfortable when removing the previous adhesive gels from the skin and tendril-like strings remain tenaciously adhered to the skin before the hydrogel separates completely. Consequently, a self-adhesive highly conductive hydrogel which is substantially non-stringy and more comfortable to use would be of significant utility.